Sossego
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Afinal de contas, o que é que o Sano quer? Songfic.


**Sossego**

Summary: Afinal de contas, o que é que o Sano quer? Songfic. 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin não é meu, a música "Sossego" muito menos. 

Sossego 

- Sanosuke, espere aí um minuto! 

O rapaz alto de cabelos espetados virou-se ao ouvir alguém chamar seu nome. O alguém era Tae, a filha do dono do restaurante Akabeko, onde ele costumava comer todos os dias. 

- Que que houve, Tae? 

- Gostaria de falar de negócios. - disse a moça, balançando no ar uma longa lista. - Você deve saber que está devendo quase vinte ienes pro restaurante, não é? 

- VINTE ienes?!? De onde saiu esse número? 

- Simples, senhor Sanosuke Sagara! Saiu de todas aquelas refeições generosas as quais o senhor não pagou, mais, obviamente, os juros relativos a cada uma dessas despesas. Fui clara? Ou vai querer que eu desenhe? 

- Eu não tenho todo esse dinheiro! 

- Pois trate de arranjar! E se possível ainda hoje! Papai e eu estamos planejando há tempos uma reforma na cozinha e precisamos desse dinheiro. - Tae retrucou, com cara de brava. 

- Ienes não dão em árvores! Como você espera que eu arrume essa grana toda em um dia?!? 

- Uma palavra: TRA-BA-LHE. Por favor, Sano! Nós precisamos disso! Vamos, não vai te custar tanto! 

- Tae, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que você não me conhece - Sano respondeu, rindo. - Eu vou ver se dou um jeito. Depois a gente se fala. Tchau! 

- Dar um jeito? O que ele q-- SANO, NEM PENSE EM PEDIR DINHEIRO EMPRESTADO! 

_Ora bolas   
Não me amole_

- Como assim, "está difícil"? - Sano olhava incrédulo para Katsu enquanto este terminava de escrever um artigo de seu jornal. 

- Estando difícil, oras. Pouca coisa tem acontecido esses dias, o jornal tem saído pouco. O que melhorava minha renda eram as pinturas, mas ultimamente eu não tenho tido tempo para isso. Este mês já tive que cortar alguns gastos com nanquim. 

- Droga. 

- Sinto muito. 

- Não, quê isso, você não tem culpa. O problema é que agora eu não sei onde é que eu vou arrumar dinheiro pra pagar a Tae. 

- Sano, você já pensou em arrumar um emprego? 

- Ah, ôu, qualé, Katsu? Você também? 

- Pensa bem, Sano. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que arrumar um meio de se sustentar. Eu já andei sabendo que você também está devendo o aluguel do seu apartamento. 

- Mas não dá! Eu não consigo me ver trabalhando! Não combina comigo!! 

- Bom, já vi que discutir com você não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. - disse Katsu, dando um suspiro desanimado. 

- Não mesmo. Vou nessa. Ah, e mais sorte aí. 

- Pra você também. E veja se pensa no que eu disse! 

_Com esse papo   
de emprego_

- NEM PENSE NISSO!!! PODE ESQUECER!!! 

- Você ouviu a Kaoru-dono, Sano. 

- Poxa, donzela, só vinte ie-- 

- POIS NEM QUE FOSSEM VINTE _SEN_!!! O dinheiro que EU ganho ralando, dando aula em tudo quanto é dojo de conhecidos meus, mal dá pra me sustentar e a esses dois vagabundos aqui, que dirá ficar emprestando pra um terceiro vagabundo!!! 

- Ei, sua feiosa!!! Dois vagabundos nada! Eu trabalho lá no Akabeko, esqueceu? 

- Sim, mas você não usa o seu dinheiro pra ajudar nas despesas do dojo, espertinho. Fica lá, guardando pra sua "sakabatou", que você tanto sonha em ter. 

- Tá bom, mas vagabundo eu não sou. Vagabundo aqui é o Kenshin, mas como ele é seu queridinho, você-- 

- COMO É QUE É?!? Ah, seu peste!!! Volta aqui!!! - E assim, logo Yahiko e uma vermelhíssima Kaoru estariam de volta à sua corrida matinal, deixando pra trás um Sano sem esperanças e um Kenshin sem entender nada (como de costume). 

- É... pelo visto aqui também não vou conseguir nada. 

- ... Mas sabe, Sano, acho que a Kaoru-dono tem uma parcela de razão quando reclama deste servo e de você. Nós já passamos um bom tempo vivendo às custas dela. Acho que agora está mais do que na hora de arrumarmos um-- 

- PÁRA! Não diga essa palavra!! 

_Não está vendo   
Não estou nessa_

- Mas o que foi que este servo-- 

- Nada! Foi mal, Kenshin. Eu só não agüento mais neguinho me dando conselhos. 

- Bom, mas você tem que admitir que nós tínhamos que estar trabalhando. 

- Tá, vai. Tínhamos. O Capitão Sagara também tinha que estar no comando do país e não está. E aí? 

- Sano... não é pra debochar. 

- Mas Kenshin... pensa comigo: o único emprego propriamente dito que eu já tive até hoje foi de lutador de aluguel. Esse é meu currículo. É a única coisa que eu sei fazer! Cê quer que eu trabalhe como, homem de deus? 

- Você sabe muito bem que pode fazer muitas outras coisas! 

- Tipo o quê? 

- Você pode, por exemplo, err... - o simpático andarilho tentava arduamente pensar em um bom exemplo, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. 

- Viu? Viu? Eu estava certo. 

A essa altura, Kaoru e Yahiko já haviam dado algumas voltas na casa, e agora paravam exaustos junto dos dois homens. 

- ... E então?... Decidiu o que fazer?... - Kaoru, depois de muito ofegar, perguntou. 

- Já. - respondeu Sano, decidido. 

- E o que vai ser? - perguntou Kenshin. 

- Pedir pra Megumi. - gotas surgiram em todas as testas diante da solução estupenda do rapaz. - E aliás, já perdi tempo demais aqui. Olha só, daqui a pouco o sol vai se pôr e eu ainda não arrumei esse dinheiro! 

_O que eu quero   
Sossego_

- Por favor por favor por favor por favor por fav-- 

- Não, não e não. 

- Mas Megumi, você é minha última esperança!!! Eu tinha que levar essa grana pra Tae ainda hoje!! Se eu não levar ela me esfola vivo!!! 

- Pois que esfole. Talvez assim você aprenda. 

- Ah, sua... sua raposa! 

- Ohoho, vai me ofender agora, é? É assim que você espera conseguir dinheiro emprestado? 

- Retiro o que disse! - Sano gritou desesperado, andando de joelhos atrás da médica pela sala onde ela atendia os pacientes. - Por favor, Megumizinha querida! Docinho de coco! Raposinha fofa do papai! Faço qualquer coisa, mas por favoooooor me empreeeeeeeesta... - ele concluiu, choramingando aos pés dela. 

Imediatamente, duas orelhinhas de raposa saltaram na cabeça de Megumi. 

- Qualquer coisa, hum? 

- O que você quiser! 

- Muito bem, eu empresto. 

- OBRIGADO! - ele disse, pulando e sapecando um beijo no rosto da doutora, a deixando ruborizada. 

- Mas claro, com uma condição. 

Percebendo que se meteu em encrenca, Sano deu um passo pra trás. 

- Uh... qual? 

- Vai ter que ser meu escravo por UMA SEMANA!!! Ohohohohohoho!!!!! 

- O QUÊ?!? 

- Não tem muita escolha, Saninho querido! Ou isso ou vai ter que enfrentar uma Tae furiosa que vai te obrigar a pegar no batente... 

Sem ponderar muito, Sano logo se decidiu. 

- Ok. Me empresta o dindim. 

- As palavrinhas mágicas? 

- Por favor. 

- Não, as outras palavrinhas mágicas. 

- ? 

- "Minha ama e senhora". E curve-se até o chão. 

- Qualé! Eu não vou fazer isso! 

- Ah, mas a Tae vai ficar tão triste quando souber que você nào conseguiu o dinheiro... sabia que ela mantém os instrumentos de cozinha dela sempre beeem afiados? 

- ... Por favor, o dinheiro, minha ama e senhora. - Sano curvou-se, depois de uma sonora engolida em seco. 

_O que eu quero   
Sossego_

- Sanosuke Sagara pagando o almoço em dia? O que houve com você essa semana? 

- ... Arrumei uma... err... fonte de renda. 

- Que maravilha! Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você. Mas parece abatido! Que trabalho você arranjou? 

- ... Err... agora não vai dar pra explicar, Tae, eu tenho que-- 

- Ah, aí está você! 

- ... Tarde demais! 

- Fiquei te procurando a manhã toda, danadinho! A clínica já está cheia, preciso de você por lá, viu? Ah, e já que você gastou o dinheiro que eu te dei ontem na jogatina, resolvi acrescentar mais uma semana. 

- O quê? Mas com isso são dois meses de escravidão! 

- Não reclame. Ou isso ou um emprego de verdade. Ah, olá, Tae-san! Ele está pagando tudo nos conformes agora, né? 

- Uh... sim, está! Tudo direitinho! 

- Bom menino. - Megumi disse, puxando as bochechas dele. - Já vou indo. É melhor o senhor voltar logo também, está ouvindo? 

- Sim, minha ama e senhora. - Sano disse curvando-se, com um sorriso debochado no rosto, enquanto Megumi saía do Akabeko. 

- É melhor eu ir andando, Tae. Você ouviu, né, se eu não andar logo sobra pra mim! 

- Sim, sim, mas... não entendo, Sano! Num emprego convencional você provavelmente se desgastaria menos do que trabalhando para Megumi-san. Por que então não muda? 

- É que em outro emprego eu não teria os "adicionais". - ele disse, piscando, e saiu. 

- "Adicionais"? - bastou refletir um pouco para Tae entender a que Sano se referia. Enrubescida, a garçonete sacudiu a cabeça. - Oh!... Acho que tenho trabalhado demais! 

Nota da Autora: Mais uma songfiction da série "como ninguém pensou nisso antes". Ouvi essa música num especial da MTV com os Paralamas do Sucesso e imediatamente pensei no Sano... por que será? >D   
_Sen_ é uma unidade monetária menor que o iene (algo tipo os nossos centavos). Só que nessa época as coisas geralmente custavam alguns sen (hoje em dia não sei). Ou seja, vinte ienes seria dinheiro pra chuchu.   
Vocês entenderam a parada dos "adicionais", né? Espero que sim, porque se eu tiver que descrever essa fiction vai virar um NC-17 e eu não vou poder postar ^_^'' Aliás, coisa ridícula taí, o ff.net tirar os NC-17 do arquivo... especialmente porque eu tinha TRÊS fan fictions com essa censura! Uma delas sendo a "Stained Souls", que tem quatro capítulos! Um abuso. Bom, enfim. Espero que tenham gostado. Estou com mais duas songfics em português em andamento, além de uma em inglês. "Izou Hen", só nas férias! Fanfics longas exigem muito de mim ^_^'' Reviews são bem-vindas!   
beijos da Prudence-chan


End file.
